Really REALLY REALLY Too Late Tonight
by Winter Raven
Summary: this is the original continutation to Joan of Arcs Too Late Tonight, Now there over my house cause they ruinded Joan's backyard and her friends tents or something like that and she has to send them over to my house until K-clan gets the Squaresoft powere
1. Default Chapter

This is a continuation of my friend, Joan of Arc's story Too Late Tonight. I know I did this for FFX too! This time it's ffIX in my really big house, and my parents are mysteriously missing again. So I'm alone with my grandmother (again) and thanks to Joan, I have to take care of the FFIX crew because of an apparent inconviniance that the guys caused.........Anyway so no I'm stuck with the entire cast. By the way I don't own FFIX, Squaresoft does and I'm happy to say their power is working fine so please don't sue me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Really Really REALLY REALLY Too Late Tonight  
  
  
  
" I cannot believe this! I sooo can't believe this!! It's impossible to believe!!!!!!!!" Garnet was muttering as they waited on the front step of Lady Garnet's house.( better known as Lady G., Lady G. A., Lady, Lady Garnet Arwenia Lane Yunaleska Christine, Summonor of Old New York, but mostly as Lady G.) Since Joan of Arc had gotten pissed off at them and thrown them to her slightly psychotic, Kuja obsessed, tempermental and hotheaded friend who had a reputation for paring Garnet with Kuja. It wasn't a good idea to send her and Kuja to this girl's house. But otherwise, she was much better than Kamali, who had a lot of personalities.  
  
" Well," Zidane said "whose going to knock? I don't think it should be me cause she doesn't like me alot. Maybe Kuja?"  
  
" Ok sure, I'll do it." Kuja said. " I've always been a charmer with the ladies."  
  
Stiener laughed. " Not this lady. She's a bit shrewed, and very, very, very tempermental. Don't say anything that might tick her off. From the things I heard, she can throw things. But otherewise she's very nice and polite, if she likes you." ( I know I called myself shrewed. I kinda am, but not as bad as Joan.) Kuja gulped, made sure he looked cool, and knocked on the door. Lady G. was typing away on her computer (another story) and trying to memorize lines from a play. She got up to avoid her very, very, very shrewed grandmother yelling at her and went to the door. She threw it opened to see a varity of FFIX people. Kuja was standing up front.  
  
" OK people 1,2,3......" They all said in unison.  
  
" Lady G., can we stay at your house??" Lady G. groaned and screamed  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kuja put his foot in the door.  
  
" Now my dear, Lady G., great actress, great singer, your friend has kicked us out-"  
  
" And I'm sure she had good reason. Good BYE!!" Kuja didn't move his foot.  
  
" No, no, no, no! It was just a mishap! A silly little harmless prank! Well, anyhow, she blew a gasket and sent us all  
  
over here. We were going to clean the mess up but we know how much you adore us! And you're soooo much more fun!!!Now couldn't you do this as a teeny little favor for me??? Please??" Lady G. thought about it. Now having Kuja over would be interesting.........NO WAY!!!  
  
!!  
  
"Hold! I'm going to call Joan and see if she can take you back in." Lady G. ran upstairs to the kitchen and angrily while muttering phrases such but not only as &(&^%$%^%#^&^&()^*&%&^$$#&^*&(*^^Y&*%#$##&(*), dialed her best friend's number. Nishele ansewered the phone.  
  
" Hell-"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SENDING THE WHOLE FREAKIN FFIX CREW HERE???????!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM??? DO YOU THINK I'M MADE OF MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THEM OUT NOW!!!!!! I'M GOING TO SOOOOO KILLL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Umm is this Lady G.?????"  
  
" DUHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET STUCK WITH THEM???????? I MIGHT AS WELL BUY SQUARESOFT!!!"Lady G.screamed into the phone.  
  
" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO MY HOUSE!!!!!! I NEEDED THEM OUT!!!!!! OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE TO SIT BACK AND WATCH KUJA DESTROY MY HOUSE !!!!!!!!! C'mon please????" " Why can't K-clan take them in??"  
  
" OK, one she lives in an apartment and second SHE HAS MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES!!!!!!! Plus I thought you loved other planets and all that stuff!! Kuja's an alien!!!"  
  
" Ummm no Joan, I don't and he's the Angel of Death!!!!!"  
  
" OK!! I gotta go, it's just for a few days until Squaresoft gets the power back on! OK bye!"  
  
"JOAN!!!! NOOO!!! Don't hang up!!!" (click) Sometimes she thought that she should just put a sign on her door saying "NO MORE FF CHARACTERS!!!!" Then again, that might not work cause some of them were so stupid that they probably would'nt get it and go in anyway. Then she'd just have a bunch of FF characters around! Anyway, Lady G. ran downstairs and threw open the door.  
  
" OK!!! FINE!!!!!! You guys can st  
  
ay!!!"  
  
" Yay!!!!" Everyone screamed. Then they all proceded to run upstairs in a mob.  
  
" Hey wait!!!! Hold on!!! I still have to go over the rules!" Zidane was fractically whispering "co-ed co-ed"  
  
" NO! Zidane it's not going to be co-ed! I'm not stupid!!! Anyways, 1st room Garnet,Mikoto, Beatrix, Freya, and Eiko. 2nd room, Zidane, Kuja, Vivi, Stiener, Garland, and Amarant. Third room, , Queen Brahne and Quina. If any boys sneak out into the girls I'll be sooo mad! Anyway you people can go to your rooms while I go downstairs and explain this to my grandma.  
  
Girl's room  
  
" I hate this!!! I can't believe Lady G. won't let us stay with the boys! They wouldn't do anything, except maybe for Kuja cause he's obsessed with me! But I thought he'd probably bother Lady G. cause we're practically twins! Darn it!! Sometimes Lady G.'s sooo sweet and nice but other times she's mean!" Dagger (it's easier for me to call her Dagger cause my name's Garnet too) Garnet was fluffing up the pillow. She had gotten the big bed by playing rocks, paper,siccors a million times. Mikoto was sharing a cot with Eiko, and Beatrix had another cot put up which she was sharing with Freya. They were all talking about staying over and how unfair it was that they couldn't room with the boys.  
  
" Your magesty, she is right though,. Even though I would have liked to been in the same room as Steiner, but girls mustn't stay with the boys. Lady G. is a very respectable girl for seperating the boys and girls." Beatrix was making her cot bed up.  
  
" OOOOOO!! Beatrix has a booyfriend! Beatrix has a booyfriend!" Eiko started to chant. Mikoto started giggling and Dagger was laughing. Even Freya had a smile on her face. Beatrix was just blushing furiously. Eiko started another chant.  
  
" Beatrix and Stiener sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Beatrix with the baby carriage!" The rest of them started to chant too.  
  
" OK, OK, Stop already!!!" Beatrix threw a pillow at Eiko. Eiko ducked and the pillow hit Mikoto. Mikoto picked up a pillow and threw it at Beatrix. Then Dagger picked up her pillow and threw it at Freya, who was watching all this with a frown. The pillow knocked the frown off her face. She picked up her pillow and hurled it with all her might at Dagger who pulled Eiko in front of it. Soon there were feathers everywhere!  
  
" Uh oh......" Mikoto whispered. They all took one look at eachother and ran screaming down the hallway "We didn't do it!! We didn't do it!!!"  
  
Boys room  
  
" So what'dya guys wanna do??" Zidane asked. Kuja was sitting next to Zidane mumbling on how he hated to have to share with his brother. Garland was on his "personal cot" which he invented and brought to all Squaresoft power faliures. Fratly and Amarant were sitting on their cots. Amarant was annoying the hell out of Fratly by saying " I know more than you do, I know more than you do," Fratly was punching Amarant and going "Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself". Vivi was sitting quitly on the cot he was sharing with Stiener. (awww vivi's sooo adorable. maybe I'll keep him!!!)  
  
" I don't know, dear brother. How about I throw you from this window and see if you can land on your feet?" Kuja said sarcastically with one of his oh so adorable little smiles.  
  
" Shut up! At least I look like a guy!" Zidane screamed. Kuja stood up and started to cast Ultima when Lady G. *magically* appearead and said  
  
" No magic!" *poof* This left the guys sweatdropping.  
  
" Umm ooookkk, how about we go play a little trick on the girls?" Amarant suggested.  
  
" Oh my, a prank on the ladies, what a genuinly original idea!" Kuja exclaimed.  
  
" If you think it's a good idea, pretty boy, then I take it back." Kuja tried to jump on Amarant but was pulled off by Garland.  
  
" So this is what we're going to do, first we need some food items, then some paint, and some oatmeal........"  
  
  
  
You've read my chapter  
  
my story you've seen  
  
So please review  
  
Or else you're really mean!  
  
  
  
hehe dumb poem I know but please review!!!!!!! I need reviews or I'll die (dramatic faint, crickits) anyway just review my story! I swear to review yours!!!!! 


	2. Really Really REALLY Too Late Tonight 2 ...

I don't own FFIX or else I would by my friend K-clan a cow! She needs a cow! Someone buy her cow!!! Anyway I don't own FFIX so don't sue me. I do own the Magical Flying Retarded Seymour (from ffX) Bunnies or MFRSB. Don't use them unless you ask me or else they will be visiting you! (not that you would ever want to use them) O and read and review puhlease!!!!! I really need reviews *starts crying, then smiles* Enjoy  
  
  
  
Really REALLY Too Late Tonight!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Girl's room:  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me!!! eww eww eww ewwWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiko had gotten up for a late midnight snack to find herself covered in green crusty things!  
  
" Wha i it??" Mikoto asked drowsilly. She was half asleep.  
  
" HellOO! I'm cover in green crusty things!!! EWWWW EWW EWWW EWW!!!!!!"  
  
" Then go take a shower. I'm going back to be- ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! O my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikoto had just caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was covered in chocolate syrup, maple syrup, and marshmellows and had whip cream all over her face. Someone (as a finishing touch) had also TPed her bed. Eiko and Mikoto started to run around the room screaming. This woke up the three remaining girls, Beatrix, Dagger, and Freya.  
  
" What the bloodly hell is going on??" Freya was having a very pleasent dream of her and Fratly on a moonlit cruise. She DID NOT like to be woken up from it by a rabid six year old and a screaming genome girl. Then she noticed-  
  
" What the??? O MY GOD!!!!!!! WHO TOILET PAPERED ME?????????????????????" Freya was completly covered in shaving cream, eggs and TP. Soon their were three raging ladies running around the room.  
  
" Uhhh, what's going on? Is it morning yet?" Dagger rubbed her eyes sleepily when she noticed-  
  
" AHHHHHH!!!! My hair!!! Someone put mud and goo in my hair!!! And thiers more mud on my face!!" Beatrix who was already awake tried to calm the other girls down.  
  
" Now, their has to be a reasonable explaniation for this if we just- . OMG!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO MY CLOTES!!!!!!" Beatrix clothes were covered with toilet paper ice cream, pickles, mud, everything that was on the other girls was on HER!" Plus a lot of feathers. Beatrix was cursing out whoever did this to her, and trying to remove the stuff from her clothes, Eiko was running around like crazy, Mikoto was trying to get the TP out of her bed, Freya was sticking her head in the sink, and Dagger had her head under her pillow and saying "this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening". Mikoto, the level headed one calmly said.  
  
" It's not THAT bad! We should just calm ourselves down and take a shower." The other girls just looked at her and started screaming some more.  
  
Meanwhile: Boy's room  
  
"HAHAHA!!!!!! WE GOT THEM SOOOOO GOOD!!!!!" Zidane screamed laughing in hysterics. The other guys were cracking up just as well. They couldn't believe how easy it was to get these girls.  
  
" Really little brother, that was ingenious!" Kuja said from his position laughing on the other side of the bed. " I can just imagine those girls now. Oh my hair! My hair!! Help me! I'ts the end of the world!" This made the guys crack up even more. Soon they were all rolling on the floor.  
  
" No but seriously guys. We should go in there and give our deepest apologies. YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!" Zidane said. They were laughing so hard they had trouble breathing. This had to be the BEST trick any guy had ever pulled! They were going to remember this trick forever.  
  
" I kinda feel sorry for them though." Vivi said shyly. The other guys all turned and looked at him.  
  
" What's this a traitor?? Get him fellows!" Kuja yelled. The guys all tackled Vivi wich led to them playing keep away with his mage stick. They were throwing it all over the place.  
  
" Hey give it back!" Vivi yelled trying to jump for the stick. It was kinda impossible for him since he was about 2 feet shorter then any of them. Then Zidane, who was in possesion of the stick, tried to throw it to Fratly (yeah he was there too) but missed and hit the lamp. It crashed. Everyone immidiatly froze. For about a second.  
  
" Yeah give it here man!" Amarant yelled. Fratly threw it to him, missing completly and hitting the computer instead. No one did anything, they just continued playing until it became 'Hit Garland and Steiner over the head with the stick' which was much more fun for Vivi and a lot less fun for Garland and Stiener who were trying to keep from getting hit with the mage staff. They weren't suceeding. In about 5 minutes they had been hit 10 times with the stick. Zidane accidently hit the Nintendo game consul and made it fall to the floor. Meanwhile downstairs.  
  
" What the heck was that noise??" Lady G. said. She had heard a lot of noises coming from upstairs. And also a varity of screams. Now it was 2:00 in the morning and she had thought that these people must be exhausted from running around last morning at Joan's house so they had gotten right to sleep. So she hadn't paid much attention to it. Then that's when somehting hit her. THESE WEREN'T NORMAL PEOPLE!!!!! THEY WERE FFIX CHARACTERS!! THE CRAZIEST OF THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! Lady G. rushed to the foot of her really big staircase.  
  
" Is everything OK up there??" She asked. A bunch of guy voices said.  
  
" Yep." crash. Lady G. waited one second to contemplate what was going on, then she raced up the stairs as fast as she could. She threw open the door of the guy's room and her mouth just dropped. The place was a mess. All of her dad's computer stuff had been broken. Their was food on the floor and the sofa was upside down. Then at the right time the girl's walked in screaming. Dagger immidiatly launched herself at Zidane's throat.  
  
" WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!!!!!!" Beatrix had punched Stiener, Eiko was yelling at Vivi for no reason, Freya was trying to kill Fratly, and Mikoto was yelling at her brother. They had luckily taken a showere but some of the stuff was still on. Lady G. took this moment to go look at the girl's room. It was full of stuff like what the boys had put on the girls. Those guys were so dead!!!!! She didn't check the Stupid People's rooms cause they were well, stupid. She ran back to where the characters were trying to strangle each other.  
  
"OK!!!!!! ALL OF YOU GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!I'M SENDING ALL OF YOU TO K- CLAN'S!!!!!!!!!! ACTUALLY NO!! I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS TAKE ALL OF YOU IN AND HAVE YOU DESTROY HER HOUSE TOO!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL OUT IN THE STREETS!!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!" They all stopped what they were doing.  
  
" Now, now Lady Garnet Arwenia, please understand! We'll clean it up, honestly. It was just a little prank, really. I'm sure I can restore all of these things back again. I am a god of macines. I can do this in a second." Garland (my most hated enemy) was trying to get me to calm down (and not succeeding) .  
  
"HELLO!!! IT'S NOT JUST THIS ROOM!!!! IT'S THE OTHER ROOM TOO!!!! YOU MEN ALL DID THIS!!! AND THE GIRLS DIDN'T HELP EITHER SO YOU'RE ALL OUT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" My dearest Lady Garnet, I personally gurantee that I'll get this whole mess cleaned up. I promise you. Anything for you. Now could we please stay?" Kuja smiled and batted his eyelashes. Lady G. just couldn't resist that. He was just too adorable. Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much too adorable. Lady G. also noticed she had a migrane.  
  
" OK, FINE!!! Just you better have this cleaned up in 2 minutes or you're all going out the window. And that includes Kuja, Dagger, Freay, and Vivi. No matter if you guys are my favorites! And you guys better stay quiet and not wake up my grandma!!!! Now I'm going to bed. If you have a problem, please for the love of human kind and for the love of the planet, hesitate to ask!!!" Lady G. went downstairs in a huff.  
  
" You know, she's kinda cute when she's mad." Zidane said earning a punch for Dagger.  
  
" Yeah and you're my boyfriend and she has Kuja. She's the bad me and I'm the good me that goes with the hero. So you stay with me." Dagger hugged Zidane. (aww he's cuddly! so's Kuja) The girls then forced the boys to go clean up their room. (Garland had already fixed the computer, I think he put a virus in it though to get back at me) Dagger mad sure they were out of earshot when she closed the door.  
  
" OK girls now this is all out war!! We have to get those boys back right?" Dagger said  
  
" Right!" The other girls screamed.  
  
" OK so this is what we do. First we're going to get all laundry and put it in a basket then we're going to...."  
  
  
  
Hehehehe!!!!! Kuja likes me!!! Kuja likes me!!!! OH right. Now I am going to introduce a new segment in my fics called Leave it to Lady G.! It's like Leave it to Kero from Cardcaptor Sakura only with me, the wonderfully mulit- talented Lady G.!!!!!!!!!! I rock!! U know I do!!!!  
  
Kuja: Hello! I am Kuja! And this is my show! Because Lady G. loves me. And you all love me! So what better way for an opening then to talk about me!!!  
  
*Kuja gets kicked out of the host chair by Lady G.*  
  
Lady G: Hey move over!!! You're my co-host , not the star!! I am always the star!! *dramatic pause* Anywho....today on our show is Zidane and Dagger talking about how they feel about the other characters. So please welcome Dagger and Zidane!!! *applause* Hello Dagger, Zidane. So let's talk about how you feel about the other characters.  
  
Kuja: Let's start with me! I know you must all love me!! Everyone loves me!!! Mwahhahahahhahahhahahah!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lady G., Dagger, and Zidane sweatdrop*  
  
Zidane: Actually we all hate you! You destroy plantes and kill people and *sniff* you ruinded my life!!! I hate you!!!!! I hope you die!!! *breaks out crying and tries to attack Kuja, Zidane has apparently blown a gasket.* Look at all the pretty stars, all the little pretty stars!*singing* I love yo, you love me! I chased all of you up a tree! * men in white coats come and take Zidane away while he's still singing the Barney song.*  
  
Lady G: *sweatdrops* Ok anyway, Dagger how do you feel about Kuja???  
  
Dagger: Truthfully, I hate him!!! He kills my mom!! How would you like a guy that killed your mom??  
  
Lady G: I'd kiss him a million times (just kidding mommy, I love you, I'd really kill him)  
  
Dagger: Riiiight...He also destroyed my city and left me in a traumatized state!!!!! And that canary shit didn't help eighther!!!!!!! I wish he would die......again!!!!  
  
Kuja *trances* hahahaha!!!!! You all hate me!! Well I hate you!! So DIE!!! *The station turns staticy and a flying Seymour Bunny (tm) appears on screen. After a while, Lady G. appears on screen full of soot and says*  
  
Lady G: That's all for Leave it to Lady G.! Tune in next time when we interview Vivi and Eiko on their relationship and mersillsly tease them about it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Credits:  
  
Host............................................................Lady G.  
  
Cohost.........................................................Kuja  
  
Special appearences by...............................Dagger  
  
Zidane  
  
Lady G.'s mom  
  
Men in White Coats  
  
Trance Kuja  
  
and the Magical Flying Retarded Seymour Bunny and Co.  
  
Director.......................................................Lady G.  
  
Producer..................................................... Lady G.  
  
Writer..........................................................Lady G.  
  
Makeup.......................................................Lady G.  
  
Costumes.....................................................Lady G.  
  
Set desighenr...............................................Lady G.  
  
Idea by........................................................Lady G.  
  
Casting Director...........................................Lady G.  
  
This has been made possible by Lady G. Productions and the Wonderful Talents of the Magaical Flying Retarded Seymour Bunnies!!!!!  
  
P.S. Lady G owns your life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.P.S Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.P.P.S: I really own your life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuja and Lady G. come out of the studio waving and smiling cheesilly.  
  
  
  
Bye now Read and Review or else I die!!!!!! 


End file.
